His Own Mind
by Pleeai
Summary: Genma and Soun have engaged their children to be wed. But he knows his own mind on the situation, and he isn't Ranma! Altaverse, please r&r!


The ragtag group stood clustered around the reclining figure of the Tendo patriarch as he awoke from his brief bout with unconciousness.   
  
Nabiki shook her head, "Geez, daddy. How could you get something as simple as our fiance's gender screwed up?"   
  
"I thought for sure my dear friend said he had a son. I was certain!"   
  
"Perhaps I should go ready the guest rooms then, we'll need two now." Kasumi smiled at the guests before retreating to the safety of housework.   
  
Sitting off to the side due to its extreme bulk, occasionally waving around its trick signs, though everyone seemed either wary of it, or more prone to ignoring it than taking the time to read the frantically waving boards.   
  
The redhead stared at her hands, apparently on the verge of tears. It was all he could do to not hug the poor little thing right there and make her feel better. After all, the agreement (according to Soun, in any case) was for one of his daughters to marry a Soatome son. The cute little thing seemed pretty shy, so far. Maybe she didn't deal well with guys, and was hoping for an arranged mairrage.   
  
He snorted softly, yeah, right. She was cute, to say the least. She looked in shape, too, so probably a martial artist. They might get alon . . .   
  
Kisho paused with a frown. Hold on a sec, what if Dad got some wierd idea into his head. He glanced sideways at his father, hoping the girls wouldn't take his earlier jests too heavily. As soon as he'd heard about the engagement, he'd started on strong, laughing about the little women getting their lives planned out for them.   
  
Well, he certainly didn't want his life planned out for him. He had much more important things to worry about at the moment then a fiancee, even if she was a cute redhead. He'd better keep his distance until this Soatome girl was sent safely packing, sans fiance.   
  
"Um, excuse me?"   
  
All eyes snapped to the girl as she held a hand up slightly, still staring at the other hand curled tightly in her lap.   
  
"Yes, dear?" Geez Dad, Kisho thought.   
  
"If I could have some hot water, I think we could settle things okay."   
  
Soun smiled faintly, still upset, apparently, that things were going differently than he'd expected. "Of course. Let's go have some tea, an excellent suggestion. And, perhaps, a drop or two of sake for the more mature members of the group."   
  
"Oh, like you Dad?"   
  
Kisho was thankful for his older sister's jab there, since Nabiki's comment kept Dad's attention off of Kisho for a bit longer.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
Ranma sat patiently at the table until the oldest girl brought out the tea. She grabbed her cup and barely waited for everyone to be served before clearing her throat.   
  
"Like I said before, I'm Ranma Soatome. I'm not entirely positive about everything going on, but I know Pop is, so I think I should explain that pretty quickly. See, Pop and I were on our training trip when we came to this place called Jusenkyo. Pop went to test it out, like he always does before he lets me have a go at it, and slipped on a bamboo pole. He fell in this glorified puddle, and came out a panda."   
  
Everyone turned to blink at the animal she gestured to.   
  
"Now he has this curse. When Pop gets splashed with cold water, he turns into a panda. Hot water brings him back."   
  
Without looking, the girl dumped her tea onto the shoulder of the panda sitting beside her. Needless to say, everyone was quite stunned when a large man in a white gi and glasses suddenly appeared where there had previously been a giant panda.   
  
Well, not everyone. Ranma just looked depressed. The man/panda seemed quite used to the whole ordeal. And Kasumi rushed to get another tea cup.   
  
"Genma! My old friend, is this true?"   
  
"I'm afraid it is, Tendo."   
  
Three girls, a man, and a younger man watched Soun's thougtful expression for several long moments until his face brightened and he turned to point at a surprised Ranma.   
  
"I see! Then you are Ranma, Genma's son, cursed to turn into a girl at the touch of cold water!"   
  
Without ado, Soun sloshed his tea onto the perplexed girl, waiting patiently.   
  
"Uh, no, and please don't do that again. I don't have a curse."   
  
Soun's face fell and he seemed on the verge of tears when Genma stood excitedly.   
  
"Fear not, Tendo! The original agreement didn't specify gender! When Nodoka and I had early tests done, the ultrasound seemed to show our child as a boy. It was only then that I called and told you that we planned on naming our son Ranma, and that he would wed one of your daughters! After I found out that we were having a daughter, it never occured to me to tell you otherwise."   
  
Soun nodded sadly, "True, Genma old friend. But, clearly your girl cannot marry my daughter."   
  
"Ah! But Tendo . . . you also have a son." There was a maniacal glint in Genma's eye as he studied his old friend. Ranma turned a soft pink and looked away from the group, once more seeming on the verge of tears.   
  
Soun leapt to his feet and embraced his dear friend before they both began to dance merrily. "Too true, Genma! Then it's settled! Kisho will wed Ranma!"   
  
Kisho seethed and turned to glare at his newly acquired fiancee, already knowing there was no easy way to talk his father out of this. It was only when he saw the girl studying him shyly before glancing quickly away in obvious pain that he froze.   
  
Well, it was just an engagement. He'd talk to the girl, and maybe together they could find a way to talk their fathers out of this.   
  
"Excuse me, I . . . have some business."   
  
"I'd better get back to dinner."   
  
"Come, Genma! Let's have a drink to celebrate the joining of the schools!"   
  
"Oh happy day, Tendo!"   
  
The girl looked up to watch her father leave the room arm in arm with Kisho's dad. She swallowed loudly, then froze to slowly turn and study Kisho. Her eyes dropped quickly back to her lap, and she showed no signs of reacting for some time.   
  
"Uh, don't worry, we'll talk them out of this whole mess."   
  
"T-talk them out of it?"   
  
He grinned, "Sure, I mean, who arranges weddings like this nowadays anyway?"   
  
She glanced at him from beneath her bangs for a moment, "Oh. So, you don't want to get married then?"   
  
He sneered, "Of course not! I'm only sixteen, I've got better things to do right now then marry some random girl."   
  
He saw the sudden twitch in her shoulders, "Er, no offense. I mean, nothing against you or anything. You didn't seem to keen on the idea either."   
  
"Oh."   
  
He paused and studied her dejected body language, "Did you want to get married?"   
  
She was silent for a moment, then squared her shoulders with evident effort and looked him in the eye, "I did."   
  
Blink. "What?"   
  
"You see, I have this problem, and the only way I can see to get out of it is to marry you. I won't hold you to it though. Father can't make me do anything, really, no matter what he thinks. If you are that against the idea of marrying an ugly tomboy like me, I will simply tell father and . . . go home to mother."   
  
She turned a definite green at that, and rose shakily to her feet. As she turned to the door, he reached out for her hand. He seemed a little surprised when he missed, but she turned to look down at him so he let it slip.   
  
"Now hold on a sec, it's not like that!" He stood angrily, "I just don't like the idea of someone handing me instructions for my life! I don't want to marry somebody just because Dad says so, and certainly not when I'm this young! Now, what's this problem, and maybe I can help you with it."   
  
She glanced away and began to wring her hands, "Oh, I don't think so. Thank you for your offer though, it's very nice of you. I'll just go find Pop then, and I'll be out of your hair."   
  
He groaned and grabbed her hand, "Hold on! I want to know why a pretty young thing like you'd be so willing to throw her life away like that!"   
  
Her eyes were on their joined hands and were slowly growing larger. She swallowed again and stood there as stiff as a rod as every bit of visible skin began to turn a bright red. He was starting to get nervous when she snatched her hand from his, slapped him hard across the face, and took off like a shot while screaming loud enough to make his ears ring.   
  
Or was that from the slap?   
  
"Boy! What's wrong?"   
  
"Where'd Ranma go?"   
  
Kisho shook his head dumbly and slapped at his ears in a vain attempt to make the noise stop.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
She sniffed and roughly shoved her hand over her eye to wipe the tears away. Martial artists don't cry. Ladies always look their best. She glanced down at her mint green chinese style top with matching knee-length pants. The silk now had several water stains from her tears, and she was sure her face must look even worse. It was probably redder than her scandalous hair.   
  
She pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her head on her knees, staring off into space. She was in the dojo at the Tendo's, not far at all from the boy who'd . . . grabbed her. What was she supposed to do? The only man who'd ever touched her while not engaged in combat was her father. Were Ladies supposed to let a man touch them?   
  
Ranma didn't think so.   
  
But he'd been so casual about it, more so than when he'd insulted her and shrugged off the engagement so calmly. Maybe he didn't think she was a Lady at all. Not a surprise, really, since she'd introduced herself as the heir to the Soatome School of Anythng Goes. He had to know she was a martial artist, and she was increasingly coming to believe that a Lady couldn't be a Martial Artist too.   
  
And she'd taken such pains, too, today. She'd washed her hair that morning, letting it dry in the breeze as she and Pop walked, knowing it curled softly when she did. She'd been told her hair was very pretty. She'd even worn a little make-up, though she didn't have much, having to be on the road all the time and all.   
  
But it was clear that Kisho didn't want to marry her, which meant her last hope had been shot down. Now she and Pop would have to go home to mother.   
  
"But I don't want to kill myself," she whispered.   
  
"Uh, then don't?"   
  
She looked up to the door, wondering how she hadn't heard Kisho coming, and quickly turned away to face the corner.   
  
"Please, leave me alone. I . . . I don't want you to see me like this."   
  
"Why not?" His voice was closer, and she could hear his approaching footsteps.   
  
She wanted to curl up into a ball, but that was assuredly not ladylike.   
  
"Because, a Lady should always look her best. And I, well, I've been crying and sitting on the floor. My face is probably all red, and my clothes are wrinkled . . ."   
  
He was only a few feet away now, she could see him just barely out of the corner of her eye.   
  
"Aw, you look fine. Very pretty. I'm sure Kasumi could get your outfit fixed up just fine, if you let her. She fixes worse in my clothes all the time."   
  
He sat down beside her, "Your Dad sent me to find you. He says you're gonna be staying here for awhile, and Kasumi will have dinner ready soon. You wanna come in and get cleaned up?"   
  
So she did look bad, if he thought she needed to get cleaned up. The tears were coming again, and she tried to shove them back down.   
  
"Martial artists don't cry."   
  
He looked confused, "Uh, okay. So you do practice martial arts then?"   
  
She glanced very briefly at him, confused, and nodded. Why would he care?   
  
"Great! You wanna spar then?"   
  
Okay, now she was confused, and more so than usual. "Why? I mean, I'm just a girl. You're probably way better than me. And I"m not really worth it anyway."   
  
"Well, how'm I supposed to know that if we don't spar?"   
  
He stood and offered her a hand, waiting patiently.   
  
She bit her lip, debating. She was pretty sure it would be rude to decline both his hand and the spar, but she would much rather curl up into a ball and die at the moment.   
  
A Lady is always polite. A martial artist never refuses a challenge.   
  
With a sigh and wary glance, she carefully put her hand in his, onl to be hauled to her feet and led briskly to the middle of the dojo.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
Dinner was coming along nicely, so Kasumi began humming as she made her way to the bathroom. She happily began drawing the bath, going through her preparations with her usual giddiness, now increased with the two extra guests.   
  
She smiled, thinking of that sweet girl Ranma. She seemed so nice, Kasumi was quite sure she and her future sister would get along splendidly.   
  
The bath ready and still humming, Kasumi went and knocked on Koshi's door. She waited a moment, and knocked again. Nabiki was coming up the steps, so Kasumi turned to her younger sister with a smile.   
  
"Nabiki, have you seen Koshi? It's his turn in the bath first, and he's not in his room."   
  
"No, sorry sis. Haven't seen him." Nabiki turned and casually headed for her room.   
  
"Would you be a dear and find him for me please?"   
  
"Sigh, sure Kasumi."   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
Koshi was, to put it mildly, stunned.   
  
He'd led her to the center of the floor and taken an offensive stance, and waited. When she just stood there, arms behind her back, feet spread, blushing while staring at the floor, he stepped forward and sent a fairly slow punch at her, hoping to wake her up.   
  
If she was a martial artist, his theory was that they could get caught up in that,and maybe she'd cheer up. All her moping and blushing was making it hard for him to hate her.   
  
And Koshi really wanted to hate his unanticappated fiancee.   
  
He'd been prepared to stop, of course, if she didn't block or dodge the child's blow, but she suddenly wasn't there anymore. He looked at her in surprise, then smiled and tried again, this time with more speed and a little more force. Gradually he picked up the pace until he was hard pressed to get his blows anywhere near her, and it was starting to make him angry.   
  
He'd yet to even touch her when he finally worked her into the corner. closing in, he yelled and sent a flying kick to her head when she ran out of room to run. She disappeared again, though, and he was left staring at his foot when he felt the first touch of the match when she delicately poked the base of his neck.   
  
He turned in surprise to see one finger of her left hand lightly extended toward him, one finger of her right hand against her pursed lips as she glanced away with another blush.   
  
Her lower lip began to quiver and she muttered, "I've done it again, haven't I? I'm so sorry!"   
  
She burst into tears and turned away from him, "I'm truly sorry! I didn't mean to be so unladylike."   
  
Koshi blinked and stood there a moment, staring at her heaving shoulders. She'd beaten him. The cute little redhead that seemingly spent more time blushing and crying than breathing had beaten him with apparent ease.   
  
A grin blossumed on his face as he stepped around her, putting one hand on her shoulder to turn her toward him at the same time.   
  
"That's amazing! That's the first time anyone's beaten me in years!"   
  
Her ashamed tears became complete horror at his words, "Oh no! It's even worse! I'm such a tomboy, completely unfeminine. How am I ever supposed to be a real lady if I beat up all the boys?"   
  
"What? Uh, are you okay? Did I say something wrong?"   
  
She shook her head emphatically, "Oh, no. I'm sorry Koshi, it's not you. It's all my fault! I didn't mean to be so unfeminine! Please, say you'll forgive me!"   
  
"Uh, sure."   
  
Her tears disappeared to be instantly replaced with the most radiant grin. He felt a pang for a moment and almost wished she was his girl. Of course, he squashed that down real quick. He had plans, and they didn't include this strange (yet very attractive) girl.   
  
"Oh, thank you. It's so kind of you to understand."   
  
"Uh, right."   
  
"Oh, there you are Koshi, and little Ranma too." The pair of them turned to see a smiling Kasumi in the doorway. When she caught sight of Ranma's red, puffy face, Kasumi's normally cheerful and unflappable expression grew chill.   
  
"Koshi! You made the poor girl cry! Come on, Ranma, I'll show you your room."   
  
Ranma sent her fiance a confused glance, but was soon herded out of the dojo by the eldest Tendo daughter.   
  
"Now, what did he do to make you cry, dear?"   
  
"Oh, it wasn't him, Miss. Kasumi! It was my fault for not being feminine enough for him! Of course he wouldn't want to marry a plain, backwards tomboy like me. And he was so kind enough to accept my apology, too. He's so kind, Miss. Kasumi, he would have made a fine fiance."   
  
"Please, call me Kasumi dear. And we'll worry about the engagement later. This is your room. Would you like to take a bath now? You were sparring with Koshi, weren't you? And I know a nice hot bath is always just the thing after a good cry."   
  
"Oh, surely someone in your family--"   
  
"Oh my, no, you're our guest! Go right ahead!"   
  
Ranma smiled sweetly at the older girl and accepted the towels she was being handed. Before she knew it, she was naked, lathered, rinsed, and soaking. Of course, as nice as the hot water felt, being alone in the quiet of the tub brought up all the unwanted thoughts that she was usually attacked by at such times.   
  
Maybe, if she'd been a little sweeter, or nicer, or quieter, he would have agreed to the engagement. Now she had no way of proving everything to her mother. She was sworn to Koshi, so she couldn't marry anyone else. And he was so against it.   
  
'If I were pretty, or sweeter, maybe I could woo him and make him agree to the match.'   
  
She sighed, knowing it wasn't possible. She was too boyish and tough. She tried so hard to be quiet and meek, but she forgot sometimes and ended up being loud and outgoing.   
  
Maybe it was her outfit. She knew she should have worn a kimono, but they didn't have the time or money for the shopping.   
  
The dark thoughts tumbled in and out of her mind until she decided that maybe a long soak wasn't a good idea. She would ask him, just once more, if he might reconsider. If he said no, then she and father would just have to go home to mother.   
  
And kill themselves.   
  
With a decisive nod, she stood.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
"Right, I'll see you tomorrow at school. Uh huh. No, double it. Kay. Bye."   
  
Nabiki hung up the phone and turned to see Koshi heading upstairs.   
  
"Oh, Koshi. Kasumi was looking for you. She said the bath was ready."   
  
He glanced at her and nodded, "Oh, thanks Biki."   
  
She waved and headed off to the TV.   
  
Koshi frowned as he made his way to the bathroom. What had happened? He'd been trying to cheer the girl up, but everything kept going wrong. He closed the door to the changing room and took off his gi top, dropping it to the floor. It was quickly followed by the rest of his clothes as he reached for the door to the bathing room.   
  
He slid the door open and blinked at the beautiful redhead standing there in the water. She turned in confusion and Koshi could only think that he'd have to forget the hamper more often, before she screamed.   
  
She snapped her arms around her chest and dropped like a stone into the water. Her eyes were shut tight as if her not seeing him would make him not see her.   
  
Or, she may just not be used to seeing gaping naked guys staring at her.   
  
He spun about on his heel, slamming the door shut behind him before leaning on it. He was surprisingly calm, really, until the entire household came barreling into the changing room.   
  
He snatched his towel over himself as Kasumi blushed and Nabiki immediately left the room muttering, "That's something I never wanted to see . . ."   
  
"Son, what's wrong! We heard a scream!"   
  
"Uh . . . "   
  
"Where's Ranma? What did you do, boy?"   
  
"Uh . . ."   
  
There was a soft knock on the door to his back, and he quickly stepped away, wrapping the towel around his waist.   
  
Ranma slid the door carefully back and stepped into the room, a large towel wrapped firmly around her as she stared at the floor.   
  
"I'm sorry for the fuss, everyone. Please excuse me."   
  
She walked through the stunned crowd and down the hall to her room. This, of course, left a nearly naked Koshi with his father, and the father of the young woman whom he'd just seen naked in the tub.   
  
"Uh . . ."   
  
"Good job, boy, making the girl feel welcome!"   
  
"What a way to show your approval of the match! Stake your claim early!"   
  
"What!"   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
A/N: Yeah, I'm weird. Maybe not the most original idea, but it's kinda fun to write. The main principle is obvious, what if the genders of Akane and Ranma were switched? Koshi is the martial artist of the three Tendo children, still the youngest, but very protective of his sisters. He still likes to pick on them on occasion though. He has Akane's temper, is about on her level, maybe a little better. He doesn't have a problem with girls, like Akane hated boys, but he has his plans, as he's stated repeatedly.   
  
Ranma, well, that will be made a little clearer in the coming chapters. No curse, why? Genma believes women are weaker, but still wanted an heir for the Soatome school. Solution: raise her as a martial artist. So, he trains her hard, but is still very protective of his daughter. Thus, he tests everything out himself before letting his daughter near any training ground and such. So, he falls into a spring, they figure out the curses, and he drags her out of their faster than you can say bamboo.   
  
Everyone else, thus far in the story, is the same. Let me know what *you* think should happen. Please R&R! It's the best way to keep me writing!   
  
  
  
~pleeai@excite.com   
  
www.pleeai.cjb.net   
  
  
  
Kisho means= "One who knows his own mind" according to an online sourse. 


End file.
